The field of this invention relates to construction and more particularly to a new and novel block which is to be utilized with other similar blocks in order to form a rigid wall.
Constructing of walls by utilizing of a mass of identical building blocks is well-known. Common forms of building blocks are bricks, cinder blocks an cement blocks. Bricks are formed of clay and produce an attractive exterior appearance without the adding of any additional structure. A cement block is advantageous over brick in that it is stronger and less expensive plus a better insulator against heat and moisture. Cinder block has a still further advantage in that it is a better insulator than a cement block and is also lighter in weight and therefore easier to handle. Normally, cinder block is less expensive than cement block. The common way a wall is constructed by using the aforementioned building blocks is to mortar together the blocks in a stacked series of staggered rows.
There has long been a need to improve upon the features of the aforementioned building blocks. If a block could be constructed that would have better insulative features, it would therefore take less energy to heat or cool the inside of the house or building constructed with such block. Also, if the block permitted constructing of a wall of less cost, again, this would be an exceedingly important feature when compared to the conventional type of building blocks. It would be necessary that the building block would be at least as strong as conventional types of building blocks.